A Skip in Time
by Notcoolstillweird
Summary: In this erotic fanfic, Adrien has spotted Marinette and they press to meet with some friends. But as the story progresses, we learn about Marinette's life in America and how it got her naughty side overbooked...
1. A Mural

**Author's Note:** This FanFic will become more… erotic… as the series goes on. BTW, it's 7 years in the future. Just wanted to point that out.

Adrien walked bouncily through the streets of Paris, France wearing dark shades and a blue t-shirt. Some young ladies walking on the other side of the street caught Agreste's eyes, so he turned his face the other way to they wouldn't see him.

Ever since his singing voice had been recognized, he became the new 'Justin Bieber' of his time. He always enjoyed talking to his fans, but he wanted alone time every now and then.

Adrien walked by an old alley. When he looked into the dark passageway, it looked nothing like he expected it to. On the inside wall, there was a magnificent mural spread with a bright green paw and a round ladybug print. Around the edges of the two pieces of art, was a primary color rainbow spiraling throughout the painting.

Adrien stared at the craft for a long moment, reminiscing his time with Ladybug until there was no more trouble. He was broken from his daydream when Adrien heard a snap of fingers.

His eyes focused and his head pointed in the direction of where the noise came from.

There in front of him was a decently tall chinese woman with a sharp chin, and bright, blue eyes putting her hands on her hips. Her dark blue hair was in a bun, secured with a chopstick. She was wearing white overalls with colorful splotches on them above a navy blue undershirt.

The young woman raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"Do you like it, or something?" She said with a nuetrally deep voice.

Adrien Agreste ruffled his hair smiling gleefully. "Heh. Sorry. I like it lot. You captured the spirit of Ladybug and Chat noir perfectly."

The woman smiled a white smile, and greeted him. "I'm Marinette."

Adrien tapped his smooth chin. "Dupain-Cheng?" He said, guessing her last name.

Marinette placed her index finger and her thumb together, winking. "Correct!" She tapped her finger on her chin mockingly and said. "Are you… Adrien Agreste?"

He grinned and nodded.

Marinette whipped out her phone. She lifted her head up, but not her eyes and said, "May I have your number?"

Adrien's confidence in Mari depleted. He sighed. "Is it because I'm famous?" He asked.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You weren't _that_ popular in the modeling business."

Adrien's eyes lit up. Of course, he would've taken it badly when he was a emotionally broke teen, but this was the first encounter of old friend that hadn't known singer. Then it hit him; Marinette moved to America after graduation to start her career in the arts.

Adrien happily scribbled his number down on a scrap paper and shoved it in Marinette's face, blushing.

"T-thanks." She said, knowing why his face was so red.

Marinette had gotten over her girly crush on Adrien years ago. By getting his number, Mari thought maybe she could turn over a new leaf with him and put everything behind them.


	2. A Plan

**Author's Note:** I'm glad y'all like it so far. Someone asked me why I didn't rate M for Mature, and there's a reason. I'm pretty sure 13 y/o's are educated on what sex is. Okay that's it. Second chapter starts… **now!**

Marinette flopped on the white stiff couch at Alya's house and sighed complainingly.

"You get your kids out for the night, invite me over to a 'rocking party' and nobody's drunk. What happened to you two?" The blue-haired woman said.

Nino poked his head from the kitchen. "Whaddya expect? Ever since Belle and Thomas was born, the house has been transformed."

Marinette slid a strand of hair over to the other side of her forehead. "Well." Marinette thought of something to say as the married couple sat down on the loveseat across her. "I saw Adrien the other day."

Alya snapped her fingers and smiled. "You weren't there…" She said, pointing at Marinette. "But Adrien always threw killer parties."

Knowing this new information, Marinettet scrunched her face and picked up her phone from her handbag. "Maybe he'll throw another one for little old me?" She smirked.

Here's how the conversation went:

M: Hello? Is this Adrien?

A: Yes. Is this Marinette?

M:Ye.

A:*Drops phone fangiringly*

A:*Picks it up*

M: So me, Alya and Nino wanted to throw a party and we were wondering if you could host it?

A:(holy s***) Sure.

M:Thanks a load. Seee you in an hour. I'll bring the beers.

M:*hangs up*

Adrien looked at his phone with a crooked smile. His heart fluttered like an akuma and his palms were sweating. Halfway into daydreaming about the party, he realized what she said.

 _I'll bring the beer._

'Beer?' Adrien thought. "We only had wine at my parties." He said aloud. "What does beer even taste like?"

Adrien slide his hair back with a straight face of concern. " _What did Marinette even do in America?"_

The hour on which the time was agreed had arrived and Marinette rang the doorbell to Adrien's large, white and modern house.

Adrien's eyes sharpened and he bolted to door. It had been so long since he had seen his friends! A threw the door open, only expecting the rest of his high school posse, but instead he saw his group and _a thousand young fangirls_ standing in his lawn.

Not knowing what to do at all, he just awkwardly stood aside, and let everyone enter.

About fifteen minutes into the party, he saw a tall brown-skinned man with a woman with red hair. "Alya and Nino." He respectfully pushed aside the ladies he was talking to and stopped the couple in their tracks.

"There you are!" He said, out of breath. "Why are they here?!" He said referring to the girls. Nino slowly turned his eyes to his wife who was giggling quietly to herself.

"I might've posted on Chirper that you were throwing a party and anybody could come."

Adrien slide his hand down his face. "There's alcohol…"

Alya shrugged. "You don't have any rooms with locks?" She said. Adrien thought about this for a moment and pointed up. "I have a balcony on my roof." He informed, cutely. "That'll work. Let's find Marinette." Nino said.

"Isn't she with you guys?"

"No, I think she's in your room."


	3. A Surprise

**Author's Note:** This chapter is short. Someone asked 'when the kinky shit will happen'. Very soon my friend. Very soon indeed. Also, I'll be releasing a fluff series soon. OkaY BYe noW

Adrien flailed his arms, running down the long hallway to his room. _My Ladybug shrine!_ He screamed in his thoughts. _No, no, no, no!_ He thought again, panicking even more.

There was one more corner to his bedroom. Adrien slid down the birch floor, crashing in the white fore-wall. He half-slipped in his socks, almost there to the door.

Adrien slowed down ever so slightly, placing his hand on the brass doorknob. He flew the door open, to see the sight of Marinette sitting upside-down on a leather chair with her hair not tied up.

"Yo." She said, eyes glued to the phone as she swiped down. Adrien turned on the light to reveal Marinette in a knee high, black dress with a laced rim. Her high heels were placed neatly right next to leg of the chair.

Adrien blushed as red as a tomato looking at Marinette.

He snapped back to his mission, adjusting his paisley tie and searching around the room (from the spot he was standing in) for anything open.

He sighed with relief with his closed, as nothing was open.

When he opened his eyes, Marinette's hair was back up in it's curly ponytail, her shoes were on, and her phone was in her hands.

"Sorry." She said, like there was no problem. "Couldn't find Alya and Nino. Got bored." Marinette shrugged. Adrien turned around to see the couple walking down the hall, with some alcohol in their hands.

"Hi." Mari waved. "We going somewhere?"

"Yeah, up to the roof. We gonna drink without Adrien's fans knowing." The woman in the plaid dress said.

"Fans?" Marinette said, taking a bottle of beer from Nino's hand and taking quite the manly sip from it.

Instead of responding, the three just looked at her as she gulped down the cold and crispy Pelforth (That's a french beverage of alcohol).

Adrien's mouth quivered as Marinette released her lips from the drink.

Alya laugh mixed with a scream, almost so loud that the fangirls downstairs might've heard. And it was loud down stairs.

"WheN DiD yOU LeARn How tO driNK LIke ThaT?!" She bursted.

Marinette looked over to Alya and smirked. "An orgy at University of Washington. Don't worry. I just threw some cash."

Nino and Alya giggled but Adrien-

Well Adrien didn't know what a orgy was.

"Or-gee?"

"Oh nothing." Marinette smiled and turned around. "Now, where's your roof."

"F-follow me" He stuttered, still thinking about what an 'or-gee' was.


End file.
